


Concordia: Dreamnoblade Songfics Collection

by technocrusade



Series: dreamnoblade galore by technocrusade [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angels, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Artist Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ascension, Ballroom Dancing, Battle, Best Friends, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Childhood, Childhood Friends, Dancing, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Drinking, Fallen Angel Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fallen Angels, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, High School, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kings & Queens, Kissing, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Magic, Minecraft, Minecraft In Real Life, Minecraft Manhunt, Minecraft Realism, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Party, Rain, Rejection, Respawning, Rivalry, Royalty, Songfic, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, Umbrellas, War, Writer Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Writing, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technocrusade/pseuds/technocrusade
Summary: Just a bunch of Dreamnoblade oneshots oftentimes inspired by certain songs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnoblade galore by technocrusade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190198
Comments: 51
Kudos: 217





	1. Introduction

Hello :DD

I just started writing recently, and I think a book like this would serve as good practice. It's just a place to dump short songfics and small ideas that I don't really want to expand on too much. There also might be just character studies on Dream and Techno particularly, as I tend to do that a lot. I'll be updating this entirely randomly, and the chapter length is most likely going to average 1k-2k words.

The title of every chapter is just going to be the song it's based off, and I'll put a YouTube link to it in the summary of each. I suggest listening to the songs while you read :DD My music taste is extremely random, but just expect a lot of Vocaloid because of its storylines.

I'll be updating the tags as I go, and I'll also put a short description of what goes on in each chapter. I'll also label it as fluff or angst, but there might be some songfics where I won't be able to identify if it's either.

You can comment songs and I might write something on them sooner or later :DD 

I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading!


	2. Gimme×Gimme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FLUFF] Dream attends a ballroom party held by the Antarctic Empire.
> 
> Song: [Gimme×Gimme](https://youtu.be/ERo-sPa1a5g) by Hachiouji-P and Giga-P

Dream feels like he shouldn’t be here.

The Antarctic Empire is holding a party of sorts, and it’s a large gathering for a celebration of sorts. There are faces both familiar and unseen, and he watches from the bar in the far corner as old friends mingle with new ones. While it is considerably less formal than past ones, he still feels horribly out of place. Even when he’s dressed to the nines, in a dress shirt and slacks with a black vest over his torso along with a deep green tie and suit jacket, he feels as though he just doesn’t fit in this type of setting. Maybe it’s the way he doesn’t know a lot of etiquette at all, or the way he sometimes threatens to trip over his feet with the dress shoes he’s not used to wearing, or the way his hands struggle to grip at things properly with the sleek silk white gloves that cover them. This isn’t the place for him, for his place is out there in the woods climbing on trees and jumping over dangerous pits and letting his laughter fade into the wind as he gambles his life before the jaws of life-threatening danger.

This isn’t the place for him, but it’s the place for someone else that he’s here for.

Dream shifts in place involuntarily, a hand coming up to tug at his collar and loosen his tie. His perfume permeates through the heavy atmosphere, cutting through the stench of alcohol in the packed ballroom. His gloved fingers curl around the neck of a half-full wine glass on the countertop in front of him, swirling the deep red liquid ever so slightly before letting it run down his throat. His eyelids flutter close at the distinct bitter burn of the drink, its signature color seeping into his thoughts in the form of familiar crimson eyes from the visage permanently burned into the back of his mind.

_Are you free tonight? Called from you, now_

_I’m clad in my favorite musk and my sweet secrets_

He opens his eyes after a minute when his ears pick up on the sound of light commotion, emeralds sweeping over the expanse of the grand room nervously. He doesn’t care too much about anything else in this party anyway, he honestly would’ve left hours ago if not for this moment. He pays little to no mind to his friends, the pairs on the dance floor, or the feast laid out for them to partake in. He instead scans the growing crowd by the main entrance, bated breath counting down the seconds in anticipation. It would be bothersome if he came here all this way for one person only for him not to arrive. He’s growing impatient already, honestly. Eventually, he catches sight of a familiar head of pink hair approaching from the distance.

Dream audibly gulps, because he’s just absolutely breathtaking.

_I’ve been waiting… This weekend night_

_I’ll make this night my own, with everything I have_

Techno is dressed in soft blues and bright reds, layers upon layers of fabric building up a warm and regal attire. The regular gold accessories are traded out for those of silver, silver like the snow and ice that make up his empire and silver like the crown that sits on his head that prove him worthy to rule. His hair is tied into a singular braid running down the expanse of his back, over the long vermilion cape draped over his shoulders. He’s dressed very much like a king, and he accordingly acts like so. Unlike Dream, he is at home. This is the place for him, amongst royalty and grandeur and riches galore of the land he rules with an iron fist. His gait is relaxed yet purposeful, and he carries himself with an air of confidence that immediately makes Dream’s own crumble when Techno starts walking directly in his direction.

_My libido is overflowing_

_Ah, how I love that urge_

Techno comes to a stop right in front of Dream, and neither of them bother to hide the fact that they’ve been staring at each other and haven’t stopped. Crimson eyes pierce into his own, and they draw him in like so. This is just a common effect Techno has on him, but it seems that no matter how many times he goes through it he never grows more resistant. His emerald eyes greedily drink in the sight in front of him, drink in the blues of liquor and the reds so reminiscent of the wine he drank just a few minutes ago. Like alcohol, Techno is so very intoxicating, and Dream finds that he doesn’t mind getting drunk on him.

_Well then, just watch as my last resort becomes the fast track to success_

_"Ah… I might be a little drunk."_

“Fancy seeing you here.” The pinkette breaks the silence first, as nonchalant as ever. He pulls back one of the stools to sit next to him, much closer than necessary. Their arms brush against each other, searing the contact into their skin. _Two can play at that game,_ Dream thinks.

“I could say the same to you, Techno.” He puts a single arm on the countertop and puts his chin in his hand, drawling almost teasingly as he attempts to get a rise out of the apathetic man. This isn’t new to him at all, having had similar exchanges in the past. “I didn’t take you for much of a party person, you know?”

“There are always exceptions to the rule, Dream.” As always, Techno is unfazed and deadpan.

“Do I just so happen to be one of them?” As always, Dream toes the line whenever he flirts.

“Do you want to be?”

_I see through it all_

_Don’t show me some facade of composure_

That stuns Dream into silence. He doesn’t exactly know how to respond, with most people normally brushing him off or groaning in exasperation when he says things like that. He never really could take it well when people took his bait and bit back. He could always just answer genuinely, but that feels like a loss to his pride. Blood rushes to his cheeks as he averts his gaze quickly, suddenly finding the multiple bottles of expensive alcohol on shelves very interesting. He blames Techno’s stupid low chuckle and unwavering composure for how easy it is to get him flustered.

He plays with fire so often, but doesn’t know how to deal with it when it burns him back.

“I believe we should dance.” Dream blurts out before he can regret it, standing up from his seat abruptly and making the legs of his chair squeal as it drags on the ground from the force. He offers the other man his hand, still not sparing him a single glance. He can easily tell when Techno raises an eyebrow at him, the infuriating smirk probably still not wiped from his smug face. Eventually, he hears a sigh and feels a hand slip into his.

“If you say so.” Techno gives in which makes him grin, and so they’re swept away to the dance floor.

_I see the true nature of it all_

_Let me do as I please_

Techno is an excellent lead, he discovers. One hand seamlessly fits on the curve of his waist, and his other hand is the perfect size for Dream’s own to rest on. They glide across the room in a flurry of twists and turns, and Dream is grateful he’s taken a substantial amount of social dancing prior to this party. He wouldn’t know what to do if he embarrassed himself in such a formal setting, in front of Techno no less. He doesn’t know much out of the signature basic steps and stunts, but they’re more than enough to ensure he doesn’t crush the other’s toes. His grip on the pinkette’s shoulder is firm as he’s swept away into a freeing dance, their heels clicking on the floor rhythmically in tandem to their synced movements.

The world around them melts into nothingness, much like his initial tension. Dream allows himself to relax, like there isn’t a growing crowd that could be their audience. It’s like he isn’t somewhere he isn’t supposed to be, like he isn’t pretending to be someone he’s not, like he isn’t dancing with someone he wouldn’t normally be allowed to touch, like they aren’t from two different worlds. It’s just so easy to find his place in Techno’s arms, to find a piece of his heart in him, to forget who and where they are when they’re alone like this. Techno’s grip on him tightens as he lowers Dream into a dip, dangling him precariously over the tiled ground and _oh._

Somehow what knocks the air out of his lungs isn’t the sudden stunt, rather it’s the way their faces are far too close. The proximity is just short of unbearably tempting, noses just an inch apart and hot breath tangible on his lips.

_Come on, hurry, take me along_

_Close enough that our eyelashes could almost touch_

“I didn’t expect you to be good at this.” Dream breathes out tentatively. It’s a light whisper only for them to hear, a zephyr of a secret brushing past their reddened ears to be kept to themselves and shown to no one else. Stray strands of pink hair frame Techno’s face beautifully, showing off his wild vermilion eyes as their gaze runs over the expanse of his face. Dream feels awfully exposed, like his emotions are raw and unfiltered to the world.

“Just because you know me as a brute on the battlefield doesn’t mean I’m as uncouth off it.” Techno scoffs after a few seconds, but Dream knows he’s just as affected if his pink cheeks are any indicator. A catlike smile curls his lips upwards as he finally knows what he has to say next. Techno is no less conspicuous than he is, it seems.

“Maybe I’d know you in other ways if you just let me.”

_I’ll steal even your thoughts and figure you out_

“Such a sharp tongue.” Techno remarks, which only makes Dream lick his own dry lips in response. Neither of them miss the way the pinkette lingers on the action, a breath catching in his throat ever so slightly to make him choke on his next words. “Would you care to use it on me in other ways instead?”

Despite the desperation laced in Techno’s voice and the inherent plea behind his words, he doesn’t fail in making Dream weak in the knees. Even then, he certainly doesn’t falter when he’s handed the perfect opportunity. “I wouldn’t mind, really.”

“Yeah?” There’s a shuddering breath, looking for reassurance. There’s a hand that drops his in favor of trailing down the side of his face, looking for solidarity. There’s a thumb that leaves a streak of lavender on his heated cheek, looking for confirmation.

“Yeah.” Dream has no qualms with giving exactly what they both want. He has no qualms with wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, with pressing their chests flush together as he leans in to bring them even closer than before. He’s still in the dip, Techno’s hold on him is still the only thing preventing him from crashing onto the floor, but he finds that he doesn’t quite mind. The exertion is nothing in the face of how his beating heart does jumps when Techno speaks up once again. There’s a challenging tone to it.

“Then do it.”

_It seems like I’ve said more than I needed to_

_Please shut these sighing lips…_

Dream’s fingers run through Techno’s hair as he places a hand on his nape to guide them closer. He feels Techno cup his face and hold onto his waist just a bit tighter, the warmth permeating through the fabric and making him squirm just a little bit. He tilts his head ever so slightly so that their noses don’t bump into each other, and his eyelids flutter shut as he finally closes the distance between them.

_With a kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp that was longer than expected skjdhfsdf
> 
> the only literary device i have to point out is "There’s a thumb that leaves a streak of lavender on his heated cheek, looking for confirmation." lavender is a color often associated with the rainbow community so :DD
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!!


	3. Magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CHARACTER STUDY] Dream is a god who finds a particularly promising human.
> 
> Song: [Magia](https://youtu.be/QwquipMpsiQ) by Kalafina

Dream watches wars from his throne in the heavens, idly playing with stray strands of his golden hair as laments over how the humans shed their blood, sweat and tears over materialism evanescent. _They are so foolish_ , he thinks as they throw their lives away for fleeting things that barely matter after a few generations pass them by. _They are so naïve_ , he thinks as they stain their hands with atrocities that will haunt them until the end of their days for something they will grow to regret eventually. Although, past the crippling disappointment at the inherent flaws of the creatures made in the gods’ likeness, one particular warrior has caught his attention.

It’s a young man, about the same age as the young god’s physical form. He is an enigma, clad in a roughly polished boar skull mask and draped in regal robes fit more for a king than a soldier. He is an enigma, striking down adversaries with the unparalleled elegance of a trained knight and yet snuffing out the flames of enemy lives with the mercilessness of a bloodthirsty brute. He is of flowing pink hair tied into a loose braid dancing with the wind when he descends upon the battlefield, he is of intimidating silence broken only by meaningful words in low tones and wise origins, he is of overarching blades and masterful swordsmanship and a deadly intelligence yet to be unearthed beyond simple battle strategies.

_Someday, the light of love that you set aflame in your eyes will transcend time_

_And surely destroy one dream of this world that hurries to its ruin_

Technoblade is his name, the young god learns as he carves it into history with the telltale vermilion lifeblood that marks his path. Technoblade is his name, the young god learns as whispers of his prowess spread like wildfire across the land far and wide. Technoblade is his name, the young god learns as his visage imprints itself into his intrusive thoughts and his soul burns into the empty space in the heart Dream didn’t know he had.

Technoblade is his name, and he is the warrior who has transcended beyond mortal capabilities and whose skills have become on par with the gods. He has earned praise that he very well deserves, has come to know of a passion that would come to define his unwavering persistence at beating all expectations. He hones himself to an almost unbelievable extent, he pushes past doubts and disbeliefs and everything else in his way. He does not falter; with every strike his sword only gets sharper, with every swing his hand only becomes stronger. He has abandoned all perceptions of a realistic goal, and that has allowed him to go far above that.

_Now that you’ve drank every ounce of your hesitation, what do you desire?_

_On the path of yearning as greedy as this, will there be a transient tomorrow?_

And yet, as how all is inevitable, the warrior grows weary of being on the top of the world. He’s reached the peak of what is possible for his very human body and soul, and for the first time in his life he puts his weapon down not out of exhaustion but out of boredom. There is nothing left for him anymore in the art of the blade, there is nothing left to pursue once he has reached perfection. He had worked not for glory nor honor nor riches that came with the aptitude, but for the aptitude itself. And now that he has achieved it, he has nothing else to seek. He hates to admit it, but he doesn’t know where else to go.

A wide, almost manic grin makes its way onto Dream’s face as he finally deems him worthy of the ultimate blessing. _It’s about time_ , he thinks as his hands glow with a power that he had been itching to use as soon as his golden eyes had landed on the renowned warrior. He didn’t want to encroach on Techno’s right to live his life; now that he himself has said he has nothing else to live for, Dream simply couldn’t resist the opportunity. He has waited so long after all.

_I want to see you, smiling with the power to destroy even God_

_Like the ancient magic you showed in my dreams when I was young_

The lavish hall of his throne room fills with light, blinding and shining and oh so beautiful. It was a sight he had longed to see for the past few years, a sight he had imagined ever since that fateful day. When the brightness dissipates, he’s left with Techno gracelessly sprawled on the carpeted floor. He stifles a giggle behind his gloved hand, not wanting to wake the warrior whose body has just exerted himself to the limit in the process of his ascension. Instead the young god wraps his body with magic and waves a finger, lifting Techno off the ground and moving him towards the much lusher and more comfortable bed in his soon-to-be personal room a few doors down. Thankfully, he doesn’t stir all throughout the whole ordeal.

Dream gives a soft smile and stretches a little before standing up from his seat. He should go make another throne for his new companion now.

_What I hold in these frightened hands of mine is courage made of handpicked flowers_

_This wish that will awaken the light_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you see, i have no idea if this is fluff or angst. im gonna find myself in a lot of spots like this honestly, and i dont know what to label them. i just marked this a character study because it kinda is one with the whole segments about techno skdfsh
> 
> i hope you enjoy it regardless :DD


	4. Machine Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CHARACTER STUDY] Techno watches Dream during a manhunt.
> 
> Song: [Machine Gun](https://youtu.be/TAjrPYzqs2w) by KIRA

Techno doesn’t exactly have a lot of free time. Between the Potato War and the never-ending climb to the top of the Bedwars leaderboards, all his breaks are used to further his own skills through harsh training. Even when the former had ended and when he had mostly resorted to casual matches for the latter, he still spent his time being productive one way or another. There was always something to learn, always some potential untapped and some skill to master. Most people don’t understand, but they don’t have to. What Techno does with his time is solely for himself, all his endeavors are all for his own satisfaction and sense of fulfillment.

Techno doesn’t exactly have a lot of free time, and he certainly doesn’t spend it watching his rival. But there are first times for everything, right?

_Let's get a little bit dirty,_

_A little bit nasty,_

_A little bit gross_

He doesn’t even know what made him slip into the growing crowd around the large display screens in the Main Hub. On a regular day, he wouldn’t ever be caught dead willingly going into an area with thousands of people all uncomfortably close around him, but then again he had already established that this wasn’t exactly a regular day. Perhaps it had been curiosity, or just boredom. Perhaps it had been his growing sense of loneliness, or the sheer monotony of his routine inevitably getting to him. Either way, he found himself staring up like everyone else and watching Dream on the live feedback of his new manhunt.

_Come on, it's never too early,_

_I need the kick badly,_

_I'm ready to go_

Techno is suddenly stricken with the notion that despite Dream being his so-called rival, he only really knows of him on the battlefield. He knows of Dream intimately, in the swings of his axe and the wall of his shield and the heels of his feet scraping against the ground of the arena as they exchange blow for blow in a close duel. He knows of Dream intimately, in the way his fingers tremble in anticipation before the first strike he always seems to take, in the way his movements speed up when backed up into a corner, in the way his confidence sizzles into impatience only to end up as his downfall. He knows of Dream intimately, of what his manner of fighting implies for his character, of the man behind the overarching elegant strikes of his blade, of his deeply rooted impulsiveness and intellect and fixations on his goals.

_Can't help it, guess it's a habit,_

_Guess it's for fun,_

_It's just what I do_

He knows of Dream, on the equal grounds they’ve been forced onto, on the flat lands of the arena where they can’t place or break blocks and had been given armor and weapons and left to fight. He doesn’t know of Dream in his element, in the environment of manhunts that he had so clearly mastered. He doesn’t know of Dream’s prowess in open terrain, in navigating far jumps and open chasms and tall treetops. He doesn’t know of Dream’s clever traps and exploits, of his countless methods of deception to lose the hunters so desperately trying to keep on his trail. He doesn’t know of Dream with the zephyr running its hands through his golden hair, of Dream with the orange glow of lava illuminating his masked face as he dangles precariously over it, of Dream with the beads of sweat running down his skin as he scales obsidian obelisks to destroy volatile purple crystals that hold the ender dragon’s life force.

Perhaps that’s why he had decided to watch this time, though he would never admit that, not even to himself.

_Come on now, don't you get nervous_

_All the people,_

_All the people,_

_Say,_

Dream is in the middle of a desert lake, building up to impressive heights. Of course, the hunters are right behind him and swiftly start building up, albeit with a few safety measures because Dream keeps trying to knock them off with either arrows or a fishing rod. The masked man is eerily silent, clearly planning something especially when he just keeps going higher despite having nowhere to go. Techno watches with a raised eyebrow as Dream makes a small platform for himself and sits down to change his boots from sparkling, nearly unscathed diamond to fragile gold. Techno is confused, because absolutely nothing warrants a downgrade in armor protection at this point. Techno becomes even more confused when he throws himself off the edge.

_Unbelievable_

_It'll hit ya before you know it baby,_

_All the people know,_

_All the people know,_

The crowd around Techno gasps, and it’s not hard to see why. Dream is swiftly plummeting towards the lake, with the hunters behind him having jumped not long after realizing he did. Even Techno finds himself watching a little more attentively as Dream dives into the water and scrambles to get up the netherrack platform at his crude tower’s base. He’s surrounded on all fronts already, with movement-restricting water and countless hostile mobs and he’ll be even more surrounded once the hunters hit the water beneath for safety. Except they don’t.

Techno realizes his plan almost a second too late, only truly registering it when he does a small jump in place and when the golden boots glow with an active enchantment. A sheet of ice spreads out in the water underneath his feet, surrounding him in a protective area of brittle yet deadly freeze.

_I am not afraid to cause a scene tonight,_

_I'll show ya_

_By now you should know I do it all the time_

Bad and Sapnap take the brunt of the fall, crashing into the trap headfirst to become a wisp of dissipating smoke and scattered inventory contents. They don’t even realize what happened, yelling their confusion and frustration over the communications system. The crowd cheers, and Techno can hardly fight the proud smile that takes over his face at the moment of sheer genius. Techno is already thoroughly impressed and rather drawn to his resourcefulness, but it all comes to a head when Dream breathes out a loud, almost hysterical laugh because _holy shit._

Techno doesn’t know why he finds it attractive, and why he doesn’t mind finding it attractive.

_And it's gonna be dangerous,_

_If you get in my way,_

_Cause I never stop,_

_Till I get my way yeah,_

George lands in the water safely just in time but hesitates to take in the scene in front of him, and that single second of an opening is enough for Dream to bury his axe into his skull and make his body pop out of existence too. Dream screams out in triumph as George screams out in despair, backing away to reassess the situation as Ant stands there paralyzed in place. He takes out a piece of pork chop for rejuvenation, ripping into it with sharp canines which makes an unknown feeling bubble up in the pit of Techno’s stomach.

_I am on top now,_

_Killing nonstop yeah,_

_When I come through like,_

_Come through like,_

_Come through like a,_

  
Dream soon charges for Ant, successfully dodging and blocking blows while dealing massive damage. Ant attempts to slip away when his health is low and Dream isn’t far behind, yelling out to him to come back with a crazed tone to his voice that does more to Techno than he’d like to admit. Dream falls behind a bit, and just as Techno is beginning to think Ant might actually get away, the masked man pulls out a crossbow and loads it. He barely takes a moment to aim before letting the bolt fly through the air, hitting the target dead center and making Ant join his allies in respawning. _Holy shit._ Dream had just done that. Techno barely registers the people around him freaking out because he’s too fixated on the sight of Dream right know, panting after all that exertion.

His mask is cracked a little from the whole ordeal, split down the middle and just barely showing off half of his face. Time slows down for Techno, and he gets the full visage of wild chartreuse eyes almost glowing under the starlight and lips quirked up into an alluring smirk. His hood had fallen to his shoulders sometime during the fight, revealing messy flaxen strands with some plastered to his forehead with sweat. He raised a fingerless-gloved hand and runs it through them, letting slip a breathless laugh that could send chills down anyone’s spine. He looks terrifying. He looks beautiful.

He looks like Techno’s next infatuation.

_Ma-ma-machine gun_


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FLUFF] Techno gets a little jealous when Dream decides to mess with him.
> 
> Song: [Jealousy](https://youtu.be/TSA9VZduuZ4) by MONSTA X

Techno grits his teeth at the sight in front of him, hands balled up into fists at his sides. His crimson eyes narrow into the slits of an intense glare, their blood red hue seeping out into the palpable waves of fury rolling off him.

_Me being this way_

_I know you’re enjoying it_

They’re in some kind of after party for MCC, but honestly Techno couldn’t give any less of a fuck on what’s going on. It’s not too bothersome, just a humble celebration with food and music and drinks where people lazed around after a long day of the continuous tournament. He doesn’t care so long as he’s left alone and the room isn’t too loud. He does care, however, that Dream is curled up into his best friend’s side in a warm hug. Now, normally this wouldn’t be an issue because nearly everyone knows that both of them are exceedingly clingy and affectionate when it comes to each other. If anything, this should have just been another day for anyone. No, this is an issue because of what Dream is doing, and how he seems to know what he’s doing.

The other glances back only to make eye contact, his calculating gaze lined with emerald piercing into his soul. His mask is only partially on, revealing half of a very attractive face that he doesn’t get to see around a lot.

_As if you want me to see_

_Like tapping on my shoulders, ha ha funny_

Dream is pressed up against his best friend in such a way that they slot perfectly together, the masked man leaning down to rest his head against the crook of the other’s neck with his chest pressed flush against his side and his arms wrapping just perfectly around his torso. There’s only one arm wrapped around Dream, but its hand is resting at his slim waist and Techno briefly feels his eye twitch in annoyance when he notices it. He doesn’t even know why he’s still paying attention, but he’s probably watching with poorly concealed anger as Dream takes the other arm and guides it to wrap around him as well. Except it isn’t that simple, because of course the masked man makes it so that his best friend’s hand runs down his lithe frame tantalizingly slow before ending up at his waist as well. It’s teasing. It’s frustrating. It’s downright maddening.

Not to mention, the little shit has the audacity to fucking _smirk_ at him throughout the whole ordeal.

_I thought I was special_

_I almost took it the wrong way_

Techno rolls his eyes in response and starts to walk out of the room without much prerequisite. No one here would try to stop him, or even miss him if he left anyway. There’s no point staying here longer for a something that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth anyway, and he really needs to get out before he starts developing a grudge against Dream’s best friend. Techno is pretty sure he isn’t doing anything on purpose, so he’s not to blame. He’s successfully made it out of the building and the prying eyes of the crowd, but he’s pulled back abruptly halfway through navigating the extensive gardens on the way to the front gate.

He looks back to see fingers curling around his wrist, searing small flames into the exposed skin as a thumb traces circles on it. It’s almost scary how he doesn’t entirely mind.

_I was thinking and now my head is spinning_

_Why are you doing this to me?_

“What was that?” Techno’s gaze drifts upward to look at Dream, to take in the lazy smirk on his face as his mask is now nowhere to be found. Oh god, he’s not ready to have this conversation like this. He burns the visage of constellations on tan skin, bright emerald eyes, rosy cheeks and flaxen strands framing a sharp jawline into the back of his eyelids before swallowing the dry lump in his throat as he tries to formulate a coherent response.

“What was what?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Techno does know, and he also knows that they both know, and yet he decides to play dumb. He doesn’t really know why, but he can chalk it up to not wanting to feel so raw and vulnerable in face of scrutinizing. He isn’t used to feelings, isn’t used to love and the love Dream just seems to invoke in him. It’s all too new, all too clumsy and embarrassing.

_There is nothing between us, so what is this?_

_Why do you keep getting on my nerves?_

“I don’t, actually.” Techno attempts to wave him off, but Dream just raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. It’s cute. Far too cute, honestly.

“So you don’t know that you’re jealous?”

“What is there to be jealous of?”

“Exactly.” Dream steps closer, and suddenly all the world is just him. He’s all up in his space, the night air between them replaced by a lime hoodie and the emptiness his hands are used to have suddenly been filled by Dream’s slipping his hand there to intertwine their fingers. “There’s nothing to be jealous of when you already have my heart.”

“Oh.” Techno responds, ever so eloquent. It makes Dream giggle, which appropriately makes his heart seize up. Goddamn, he was such a simp.

_A little jealousy_

_Not me but another person_

_Your eyes stare deeply at him_

“Don’t worry, it’s cute.” The blonde wipes an imaginary tear from his eye before his demeanor changes from day to night. A catlike smirk curls his lips upwards, and suddenly a hand is on Techno’s shoulder and a knee makes its way between his legs and Dream’s voice reduces to a mere whisper in his ear that sends a shiver down his spine. “It’s cute that you’re territorial, _possessive_ , even, for someone that isn’t yours… _yet.”_

“Shut up.” Techno growls lowly then suddenly pulls him in closer, relishing the surprised squeak it earns him before muffling all teasing remarks with a rough kiss.

_Jealousy_

_Not me but another person_

_Just stop talking about him, stop it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a lighthearted one for you today :DD this was just to satisfy my urge to write another thing ksjhgjh there isn't much effort put into this
> 
> also if you saw me accidentally post a different chapter here, no you didnt :))
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading :DD


	6. Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FLUFF] Techno and Dream share an umbrella while it's raining.
> 
> Song: [Love Song](https://youtu.be/-AFmqlKaTZ4) by NCT 127

Techno hates the rain. He wishes it didn’t exist.

Well, not really. The rain is, logically speaking, very valuable for the environment. Priceless, even. It’s especially important right now when their earth is, you know, slowly dying out because of the inherent stupidity of humanity. Rain is simply just part of the water cycle which is also very important, and he doubts he would be here right now if not for the eventual effect of rainfall on the earth creating the first forms of life. Well, he also doesn’t recall asking to be created, but that’s not the point. The point is that he doesn’t really hate the rain and doesn’t really think it’s stupid because he actually has a functioning brain, mind you. How else would he excel at so many classes? Or better yet, how else would he be so good at Minecraft?

_It’s a relief that the umbrella that’s heading towards you is a small one_

_This situation is unexpected, right when our shoulders touched_

He’s just not a fan of rain like this, of downpour creating splashing puddles and slippery sidewalks on a day when all he just wants to do is get home after a long eight hours at school. Not to imply that he’s clumsy and would otherwise have trouble navigating the wet streets, of course. Nope, totally not. It’s only because he doesn’t like just how gloomier his mood becomes after years of associating rain with sadness, thanks to movies. Really, that sort of consistent cinematic decision was just some sort of test drive for mass psychological conditioning at that point. Give it a few more years and maybe the government will start doing the same. Or maybe not. He hopes not, he still wants to get better at Minecraft and being under mind control doesn’t exactly leave him with a lot of leeway to practice that. Ah, shit, he keeps going off track. Where was he? Right, going home. In the rain. Ugh.

_‘Where can I find a place to walk in?’_

_Even when I’m talking to myself, my steps keep slowing down_

_I can’t stop, I can’t stop this feeling_

Despite all his complaining, Techno does eventually pull out an umbrella to prepare for the walk. One way or another, he’s going home and he’d prefer it sooner rather than later. Even if it means walking in the rain… getting his shoes wet… getting his clothes soaked despite the umbrella’s best attempts… getting his hair all weird from the amount of humidity in the air… Ugh.

He’s so very rudely interrupted from lamenting his fate when someone abruptly crashes through the main doors of the school, frantically running then coming to a halt right next to him. Techno is a human being, and is therefore curious so of course he looks next to him to see who it is.

Oh, it’s Dream. Supposedly his rival of sorts according to the rest of their peers, but really they’re just amicable friends that come head to head when it comes to grades. Sure, maybe some friendly competition here and there, but nowhere near what the rumors imply. That’s why when Dream waves and begins to walk towards him, he just waves back. He swears it’s not just because he wants to spend time with him, nope. He’s just being a good friend by waiting for Dream. 

_I can even hear your breathing sound since we’re this close_

_I wish time would stop like this yeah_

“Hey, Techno!” Dream greets with a smile. Techno turns away, of course. He’s just awkward, it’s not because he feels butterflies flutter in his stomach when that smile is directed towards him. “Are you heading home?”

“Yeah. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Do you mind if I…?” Dream trails off and gestures towards the umbrella with one hand, and Techno takes just one glance at him to find that he doesn’t have anything on him aside from his own bag. He rolls his eyes in fond exasperation and just shrugs. Of course he forgot his umbrella, he was probably rushing out in the first place because he thought he could make it home before it got too heavy. 

“Sure. C’mere.” He holds his umbrella so that it goes over both of them, letting Dream adjust accordingly and _oh._

_I really hate the rain, but today I came to like it a bit_

_No, don’t stop just yet_

_The rain can soak my left shoulder a little bit more_

Dream’s side is pressed flush against him, and the warmth is just about to make him dizzy. Their arms are squished together uncomfortably, and Techno instinctively moves to wrap an arm around Dream to remedy that. What’s worse is that the other doesn’t even attempt to push him off, instead snuggling even closer to him beyond what Techno thought was physically possible. What’s even worse than worse is that Techno finds that he doesn’t particularly mind the proximity right now, instead it seems like he actually likes it. Oh god, what has he become?

“Shall we go?” Dream breathes out in a whisper and giggles, and oh god Techno can feel it more than hear it. He feels the rumble of Dream’s chest as he speaks and laughs, and it’s just short of maddening.

_The love song inside the rain_

_Love song, love song, yeah_

_We make our own island_

Techno only nods numbly, swallowing the lump in his throat and guiding them as they walk out of school premises. Their houses are just a few blocks away from each other, but Dream points towards the other direction and Techno just follows him. The walk is just ten minutes long, but their steps are so slow and they take their time. The rain is supposed to make them gloomy and cold, but Techno only feels joy and warmth in his heart the longer they spend under it.

Maybe the rain isn’t so bad, after all.

_Like this, love this love this love this rain_

_Under the rain that falls upon us, all day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have NO excuse i just wanted fluffy fluff after finishing my time traveling karl angst
> 
> enjoy happiness while it lasts, everyone. i have some very painful ideas in mind


	7. Feelings Soar with the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FLUFF] Techno and Dream being childhood friends.
> 
> Song: [Feelings Soar with the Wind](https://youtu.be/7K7qCYaDzT8) from Legends of Heroes: Trails in the Sky

Techno is seven years old when he first meets his best friend.

He is merely a young child, running through the open clearing just at the outskirts of his home village. The gentle breath of zephyr ruffles his clothes as his feet take him through the fields with reckless abandon. Blades of grass tickle his ankles as they brush them past, and small giggles are elicited out of him until he reaches the foot of a towering elm tree. Having nothing better to do than wait for his brothers who weren’t even sure to come, he of course decides to scale the trunk with little difficulty. Years of practiced movement take him to a branch higher up in the air, and it’s enough for him to be able to see the village from there. His legs dangle precariously over the ground that seems so far away, but he doesn’t fret when he has the sight of the clear skies and plentiful clouds hanging over a vast expanse of land to keep him occupied.

This was a calming place for him. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loves his family, but sometimes he just needed time away from the chaos. He isn’t so keen on thriving in such a distracting environment, but thankfully they’re lenient at giving him the space he needs. Over here, running through the clearings, he was unreachable in how he sped through the grass like it was nothing. Up here, sitting on the branch of a tree, he was unreachable in how he hides within its thick patches of leaves. And so, he’s left with nothing but his thoughts and his five senses to occupy himself with.

In the distance, he spots someone lying down on a bed of flowers. They look so peaceful there, surrounded by a splash of color and a myriad of different aromas. Techno can only imagine how relaxing that must be, how the world must melt around them when in presence of nature at its purest form. He wishes he could join, if only to take himself to a more beautiful world for just a moment. And so, he goes down the tree and walks towards them. Life is just so simple as a child, as things are only a matter of yes or no and your ability to accomplish tasks.

He introduces himself with a mixture of hesitance and fervor, words fumbling out of his mouth in a much more uncouth fashion than he originally had in mind. He never was really good with speaking, with saying things out loud and pouring out his thoughts into sound for the rest of the world to hear. This was just one of the many incidents that would push him deeper into his shell, would make him swallow what he had to say lest he make another mistake, would make him keep everything to himself and himself only. Briefly, he wonders if he had messed up his first impression when the stranger simply smiles at him in gentle reassurance and patiently waits for him to correct himself.

Techno learns that the person’s name is Dream and that they’re both the same age. He learns that Dream is warm and accommodating, that his friendliness knows no bounds and that his smile rivals that of the sun. He learns that Dream is funny and clever, that his quips rival Techno’s own sarcasm and that conversation between them just flows as seamless as a stream of water. He learns that Dream is vibrant and expressive, that his hands flail around frantically when he tries to get his point across and that his emerald eyes shine brighter than a thousand gemstones in the light.

Dream had just recently moved into the village with his family, only managing to fully settle in not even a week before. He had come from a more rural place, and his parents found better job opportunities here than there. When Techno asks if he misses his hometown, he simply shrugs and waves it off while saying that he doesn’t exactly mind. He speaks of the allure of adventure, of the thrill of unpredictability and the way adrenaline gives such a euphoric feeling of triumph. Even Techno finds himself swayed by his sentiments, nodding along as his new friend spins stories of valiant endeavors and arduous travels with a fervor so alike a child’s passion.

They spend their time there on the flowerbeds of the clearing, talking about everything and nothing as the time passes them by. Techno doesn’t quite know how the day went by so quick, but Dream tells him that it’s because they’re having so much fun. He instantly agrees with it because it’s true, after all. He hears his father call for him from a few tens of meters away, and he doesn’t hesitate in grabbing his new friend by the wrist and urging him towards his family to introduce them to each other. Vibrant blues melt into the pinks and oranges of the setting sun on the horizon, and it marks the end of their first day together.

There would be many more after that, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no explanation for this, i just wanted to write about childhood friends because i was replaying the game and its soundtrack made me feel very nostalgic. i hope you like it ^-^


	8. Alluring Secret: Black Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ANGST] Dream, an angel, falls in forbidden love with an engaged human. 
> 
> Song: [Alluring Secret: Black Vow](https://youtu.be/zrdSQrxRKgw) by Hitoshizuku x YAMA△

It was supposed to be a quick trip.

As all angels are at some point of their immortal lives, Dream is curious about the world outside the pearly gates of paradise. He is especially curious about the quaint little creatures full of free will and contradictions known as humans. He wants to know what made them tick, what made them the way they are. As fellow creatures created in the gods’ image, he is strangely drawn to their antics even in the midst of his daily life.

It’s not that he doesn’t like heaven, for it is truly wonderful in its own right. Towers of marble reaching out into the boundless sky and bountiful gardens are still breathtaking every time he strolled the streets of the divine city. Statues of ivory marking the sides of the path and silken drapes are still pleasant to the touch every time his fingertips run over them gently. It’s all perfect, but perfection could only be appreciated in scarcity. So where everything is flawless, Dream finds himself entertained by the little flaws. On earth, he finds joy in the varying blemishes of apples plucked from the same tree, in the wrinkles of people’s clothing, in the slight discrepancies between the pastries from one bakery. There is beauty in the reachable, in the attainability of that which is natural that makes its ethereality so much more impressive. There is beauty in the flaws, and humans are so very full of them. So much so that he loves to look at them in his free time, so much so that no one bats an eye when he comes barreling out the gates and down into the mortal realm.

Except maybe he should’ve listened to his best friend a bit more, so he wouldn’t be lying on the gravel path with his knees scraped and bleeding when he is supposed to go back for the night. Nearly a century of existence, and his carelessness is still as prevalent as ever. It’s as clear as day that he’s still young and inexperienced. Regardless of the slight sting and dirtied white garments, he isn’t exactly fazed by them. It’s just a few scratches, really, it would be easy to treat and heal for a creature like him. He isn’t exactly fazed by anything until he hears rapidly nearing footsteps. Worn leather shoes crunch against the terrain until they come to a halt just in front of him. Interest piqued, he looks up to see who approached him.

He’s stunning. absolutely gorgeous. The first thing that catches Dream’s eye is the stranger’s own, and at that moment his fate is sealed. It’s almost pathetic, how easily an angel surrounded by the grandest of sights for decades is entranced by a mere human’s soul piercing yet gentle gaze. It’s even more pathetic how he notices the way pink hair falls perfectly over crimson eyes and frame the side of his face, and how they draw his attention to a sculpted jawline then down to defined collarbones ever so slightly peeking out of his sheer grey embroidered dress shirt with a deep black vest over it. The stranger leans over a little to stretch a gloved hand out for Dream to take. With a barely audible gulp, he complies and puts his own shaky hand in his.

The contact burns, but not as much as the cold metal of a gold ring engraved with small diamonds.

“Are you alright?” the stranger asks him once he’s pulled up to his feet. He looks even more incredible up close, where their faces are easily just a few inches apart and his lips are just one more temptation away. “That looks rather nasty. we should patch you up before it gets infected. Thankfully for us, I always bring around some first aid.”

Dream nods numbly, and before long he’s sat down on a worn down log where none of its splinters could dig into his skin deeper than the thorns of desire snaking their way around his heart. It’s so funny. The sun is setting, but it seems brighter than ever when its rays of light kiss the stranger’s skin the way Dream himself wants to. He’s only holding him to disinfect his wounds, yet it feels like something more despite the way the engagement ring digs into his flesh when the grip tightens. He handles the injured area so delicately, yet every graze of his fingertips sends jolts rushing up his spine. It’s just so funny, so unbelievably hilarious how Dream’s world seems to shift entirely around this man he just met.

“My name is Techno. What’s yours?” That snaps him out of his thoughts. Techno, huh? What a pretty name. Pretty coming from a pretty boy’s lips. Pretty rolling off the tip of Dream’s tongue, the sound drifting off into the chilly haze of dusk. Everything about him is just so pretty, from his eyes and his face to the name it was given. Dream may have just said he isn’t fazed by perfection, but he discovers he just hasn’t actually seen it until now.

“I’m Dream.” is all he manages to say, words held lest they spill unwelcome adoration.

“Where are you from?” Techno is trying to make small talk, and who is Dream to deny him?

“That’s rather boring, I’m sure everyone has heard of it already.” He waves it off nonchalantly, and the other man gives a low chuckle.

“Rather mysterious, aren’t you?”

“It’s more of I’d just like to know more about you instead.”

“I’m sure I’m as interesting as your hometown that apparently everyone knows.”

“You’d be just like everyone my age were it not for your ring.” Well, his physical age at the very least. Pretty boys or not, he doesn’t exactly want to spill his identity to people he’s just met. “Is there a story behind it?”

“Arranged marriage. Yes, there's a story behind it, but it's a rather long one.” Techno hums in acknowledgement as he finishes dressing the abrasions before standing up to prepare to leave. “Well, Dream, those should heal up in no time. I hope that our next meeting wouldn’t come at the cost of a few scrapes.” His tone is lighthearted and Dream mutters his gratitude as he turns and starts walking away.

This is the best conclusion by far. They would never see each other again, never to be tempted by the tendrils of forbidden love creeping up on them. Dream would go back to his heavenly duties, and Techno would return to his normal everyday life. Dream would keep his purity and chastity, and Techno would get married and have a hopefully peaceful honeymoon. It was, logically speaking, the best course of action.

Yet despite the voice of reason in his head ringing clear, he still finds it in himself to entertain his innermost fantasies. He still finds himself unable to tear his gaze away from Techno’s retreating back. He can’t tell if the devil is whispering into his ear or if his heart was truly stolen but whatever it was, it was doing a great job of making his very being itch for more. He wanted more. Desire creeps under his skin and seeps into his core the further apart they are. It’s almost unbearable. He didn’t feel divine, as if around Techno he stopped being an angel of the gods and was simply Dream; yes, the very same Dream that craved all of Techno, that wanted him to be his, that wanted to hold him close and never let go.

His best friend always told him to shoot his shot when given the chance, so he did.

Dream runs up and reaches out for Techno’s shoulder, scrunching up the probably expensive intricate fabric as he pulls him back; his other hand coming up to cup his cheek and guide him into a sudden kiss. His eyelids close shut at the invigorating feeling; it’s not gentle but it isn’t rough either, not with how soft his untainted skin feels against Techno’s own. Oh, how he melts into the gesture like ice cream on a hot summer day when the butterflies in his stomach flutter up his throat in the form of a needy whine. He swallows up the surprised squeak elicited from Techno’s parted lips, drowning the muffled sound when he tilts his head to slot their mouths together as deep as physically possible. It’s electrifying to get a taste of forbidden love, to taste Techno on his tongue when he swipes it against his lower lip greedily as if to wipe away his sin.

The contact burns, but not as much as the sting of rejection when he’s being pushed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its just an abandoned wip that i didn't want to leave rotting in the drafts, so i refurnished it a litle bit ^-^ i hope you enjoy it!!


	9. Shangri La

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CHARACTER STUDY] Techno with Dream throughout the years, from childhood friends to travelling artists to lovers.
> 
> Song: [Shangri La](https://youtu.be/CYEaI5y7QaM) by VIXX

Techno is five years old when he first meets Dream. His family had just moved to this town, and they were introducing themselves to the neighbors. Techno peeks out from behind his father, crimson eyes wide and curious at the mention of someone his age. At the neighbor’s side is another kid that looks roughly the same height as him, with messy blonde hair and equally messy clothes. He beams at the sight of him and runs over, babbling and quickly declaring them to be friends forever before even introducing himself. Techno looks up to his father as if to ask for permission, and he only smiles gently and urges him to go play with his new friend.

_A flower blooms splendidly, in this dream-place even the wind is sweet_

_If I am with you, wherever it is, my heart flutters as it enters a picture_

Techno is ten years old when he first dips his toes into the world of art. He and Dream had grown closer in those years together, soon becoming attached at the hip. Formalities are dropped and walls are broken, and soon Techno familiarizes himself with referring to Dream as his best friend. As a result, he’s quickly dragged into whatever shenanigans the other seems to come up with. He doesn’t exactly mind; in fact, he finds it rather entertaining most of the time. Right now, the blonde is interested in the painting classes the older kids seem to be taking, and wants to try it out for himself. Techno protests that they could be disturbing them but then Dream pulls him by the wrist, eyes twinkling in excitement and he just couldn’t bring himself to dull the shine in those bright emeralds.

_I’m drunk on you, leaning on the faraway scent_

_Leaving behind time, I’m looking at you_

_When the white moon rises, I see you reflected on it_

Techno is thirteen years old when he first finds his own medium of art. The strokes of paint on empty canvas never appealed to him like it did to Dream, never came to him as easily as it had to his creative friend. His colors were never right, his grip was always a little shaky, his creations were always a bit lopsided or off-center. Instead, he finds his heart in the art of writing, in the art of words on paper creating imagery as vivid as paintings, in the art of pouring out his sentiments to be immortalized in sheets of hard work and passion. Instead, he finds his passion in the strokes of ink on empty paper, in the words that flow out of his mouth to make coherent stories in hand-bound leather books. And so, they remain this way, with Dream the painter and Techno the writer and both of them equally artistic best friends. Dream brings to life what Techno’s words cannot, and Techno writes the stories that Dream’s work cannot. They fill the gaps in each other’s skills, they bring what is missing to create whole masterpieces. Just like that, they fit together perfectly.

_Days and nights are all you_

_Without any space in between, you fill me up_

_All sounds of life seem like you_

Techno is sixteen years old when he first gets his muse. He had been going through a tough time, plagued by one of the biggest ruts of writer’s block he’s ever experienced. The words don’t flow quite right, the dialogue is coming off awkward, everything just feels so off. He turns to his best friend, about to rant to him in frustration before freezing in place. Dream looks positively ethereal as he works on his painting, the sunlight peeking out from the leaves of the tree they’re under bathing him in a golden glow. It falls on his freckled cheeks, it falls on his messy hair, it falls on his fluttering eyelids and reflects off his bright eyes in such a way that seems almost deliberate, that seems almost like nature himself is gracing him with beauty. Before long, Techno picks up his pen and writes of gentle golds and shimmering emeralds and constellations on skin, the words flowing as easily as a river in the summer. He doesn’t think he’s ever struggled to write anything, after that.

_Paint it on a little thicker, this night spreads deeply_

_So that I can't escape, I close my eyes and look for you inside me_

Techno is nineteen years old when he first comes across that book of myths in the local library. Of course, he brings it to Dream so they can look over it together. It’s always been this way, always been the two of them doing things together and never one without the other. They open the book, and are promptly enamored by the pictures and words it shows them. It speaks of creatures and places and people, all mind boggling and otherworldly and surreal. It speaks of mischievous pixies, malicious demons, faraway wonders and more. It speaks of a beautiful paradise that never really stays in one place, always moving and hiding from prying eyes. At Dream’s awe and curiosity, Techno really should’ve known what was coming next.

_I’m drunk, a little bit too drunk_

_I want to fall in this dream_

_As you approached, you are ingrained in me_

Techno is twenty years old when he first leaves his town to depart on a journey. Of course Dream wanted to search for that supposed paradise, as he had always been attracted to beauty and artistry and everything in between. Of course Dream wanted to bring Techno with him, as they had always been attached at the hip from the very start. Their families don’t even bat an eye when they mention travelling together, instead wishing them safety and satisfaction. Techno gives a sheepish smile and promises souvenirs, and Dream promises stories and paintings of the paradise when they come upon it.

_The night asks how I’m doing_

_The red camellia that resembles you gets jealous_

Techno is twenty years and one month old when he first shares a bed with his best friend. The inn had been full except for one room with a single bed, and they were both too tired to even care. Except maybe Techno should’ve cared a little more, seeing as he’s lying wide awake in the middle of the night. He really can’t sleep with the situation he’s faced with right now, and he has to deal with its consequences in the following morning. It’s in the way Dream’s body presses against him, a constant heat at his side that he just wants to keep there forever. It’s in the way their limbs slot together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle never to be taken apart. It’s in the way the moonlight frames Dream’s face, illuminating his peaceful features and tracing them in the way he wants his fingers to as well. Techno likes the way gold looks on Dream, but discovers that silver is equally as stunning too.

_Your sweet lips dazzle and shine_

_Calling the waves to rise in my sleeping heart_

Techno is twenty years and four months old when he first goes on a canoe ride. It’s for leisure, really, they have little to gain in terms of travel distance by slowly rowing a small boat at night with only the city’s lanterns to guide their path. But when Dream is awed by the night and the gentle waves and the quiet ambience, Techno is never one to defy him. He rows the boat without much complaint, listening to Dream’s endless rambles about the colors and the landscapes and the scenery of the world around them. Dream marvels at the blossoms falling around them and the gentle artificial light making the water twinkle, running his hands through the surface and watching it ripple under his touch. Techno is fixated on his best friend like always, and Dream has to pull him out of his train of thought by pointing out that they’ve gone far away enough from the cities to be able to see the clear night skies. The stars are beautiful tonight, but never as beautiful as the constellations on Dream’s skin.

_Even unripe peaches taste sweet_

_Under the scattering flower petals, following the tip of your silk clothes_

Techno is twenty years and eight months old when he first discovers that the paradise they’ve been searching for might not even exist. Months of doubt had settled into their bones by that point, and the offhand comment from a passerby had been the breaking point of it all. Dream is easily frustrated, easily discouraged and disheartened at every mention of the possibility of all this being useless. Techno can only pull him into a reassuring hug in an attempt to calm his shaking frame and trembling hands and leaking tears. Dream is beautiful, Techno discovers, even when consumed by the flames of anguish. However he doesn’t exactly want to see him in distress all the time, so he wipes the evidence of crying from flushed cheeks and mutters hushed reassurances to calm him down. It works just a bit, and Techno is beginning to see his sunlight again in the midst of the raging storm. _I promised_ , he says and it curbs that which thunders tempest. _I promised I would stay with you, no matter what._

_Holding you close, I know the sound of your breath_

_You’re blowing over to me in this dream-like imagination_

Techno is twenty years and ten months old when he first notices that he doesn’t care so much if their search ends up futile. Sure, he went on this long journey and all, but he doesn’t really think it’s a completely useless endeavor. He still gained knowledge along the way, still experienced new things and made fond memories to be kept tucked away and never forgotten. If anything, he’s just indifferent to the prospect of the paradise not existing in the first place. He only really cares at how upset it would make Dream. He isn’t really here to search for any kind of beauty, considering he already has his muse. Techno sometimes wonders why Dream searches for beauty so much when he’s already the embodiment of such.

_Days and nights are all you_

_Even my swaying heart_

_Your thick scent bewitches me_

Techno is twenty years and eleven months old when he first realizes he’s in love. In hindsight, it should’ve really been obvious. Nothing else could explain how his hands itch to hold his, how his arms ache without the familiar warmth settled in them, how his legs immediately tangle with his when they find themselves lying in bed in a lazy embrace. Nothing else could explain the warm feeling in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach, the way his gaze could never seem to leave Dream. He had always been enamored, always been soft and always been in love. He tests the way it feels on his tongue, he tests the way _I love Dream_ feels in soft-spoken words and rushed whispers. It feels right, of course. It feels comforting and wonderful and just so very _right._ Had it always been this simple, or was it just a thing when it came to the two of them? Techno can’t really tell, but he doesn’t exactly mind.

_I fly, I fly with you inside the fantasy spread in this dream_

_You’re getting closer, blossoming in my heart once again_

Techno is twenty-one years old when he finally spills the sentiments he had held so dear. It isn’t anything special, it’s just them waking up in the morning and starting to get ready for the day ahead of them. It isn’t explosive, or groundbreaking, or earth-shattering like everyone else had described. It comes easily, it comes naturally, just as everything in their relationship so far had. His words flow just as seamlessly as every time he had written about Dream, his affections coming out as effortlessly as the words on his paper every time he ever so much thinks of his best friend. Everything was just so easy, so natural, in becoming friends, in being attached at the hip, in travelling together, in falling in love. It only makes sense that it also comes easily and naturally when Dream slips his arms around his neck and presses his lips to his, and when he kisses back with an equal amount of fervor and tenderness.

This is far better than what paradise could ever be.

_I know only you_

_The place I’ve been looking for is none other than you_

_When I open my eyes again, you are ingrained in me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man oh man this idea has been eating away at me for literally AGES whenever this song came up on my playlist i just had the urge to drop whatever i was doing to write something like this. i just cannot stay away from the childhood friends to lovers trope, huh?
> 
> im strongly basing this off the original song, so of course im going to be following its meaning and basis. there's variations in the original tale behind shangri la, but essentially it's about someone that finds a fleeting paradise that they, for varying reasons, stumble across only to never see again. in the song, the place is used as a metaphor for the singer being in love. i'm sure some have already read between the lines to see how i related this to techno's pov in this fic ahkdgsf 
> 
> i was SO tempted to make it a fleshed out oneshot, but i couldnt just abandon my multiple wips ahah i already have a longer oneshot planned for dreamnoblade anyway :> i just need to close off story of evil with regret message + get some chapters ready for my sbi terraria au and i'll get to work on that ^-^ its just a matter of time :DD maybe in the future ill revisit this, but who knows?
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading!!


End file.
